Wilting Flowers
by PixieDust319
Summary: How does Petunia know so much of the wizarding world? Did she too attend Hogwarts, but began to block it out when Lily got the thing that Petunia wanted most? James Potter


My better summary: While rereading the 5th book about an hour ago(I made it to the third chapterish)I realized that Petunia seemed to know a lot about the wizarding world, and she had some ties within. How would that be possible? Is Lily really the freak that she makes her out to be? What if Petunia really did go to Hogwarts, but started to hate her when the one thing that Petunia wanted more than anything in her life Lily had, but didnt' really want? James Potter.

She tied her short brownish red hair up into a knot at the top of her head and pulled her robes on around her. This was her first trip to Hogwarts with her sister and after all the stories that Lily had told her she could not wait to step onto the platform for the first time. She had taken to reading all of her sisters' old text books over the summer so as she could have the head start over the rest of her class. She didn't want to be 'Lily's dumb sister' because she had been raised by, what was that word again, muggles?

"Pet, come on you can't go to the station in your robes. Get changed we can put on our robes on the train," Lily said, poking her head into her sisters room. The two of them had always been close, but there was still always something that separated the two of them. Lily had always noticed that when the two of them went shopping her sister would start to notice a guy, but things never worked out for poor Petunia.

Lily put the finishing touches on her trunk and started to pull it after her down the stairs to have her father load it into the car for her. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. Prefect. It had been her dream since she first arrived at the school. When she opened her letter and the little medal piece fell out she had screamed at the top of her lungs. The only thing that had made it better was when Petunia had received her letter as well. The two of them could finally go to school together again. Petunia had always had a curiosity about Hogwarts since Lily came home from her first year. She was always going through Lily's textbooks, marveling at how the picture moved. When she heard some of the new lingo Lily began using such as muggles and quidditch she began trying to use them as much as she could, but she never did quite get how to use them correctly.

By the time Petunia got her trunk into the car they were running late. Upon arriving at the station they grabbed carts and Lily hastily pushed her sister through the barrier after quick hugs goodbye to their parents. Petunia stopped and stared at the big train in front of her that was to bring her to her new home. Lily ran through the barrier and almost knocked her sister down.

"Hurry Petunia. You don't want to miss the train. You can sit with some of my friends while I head up to the front of the train for my prefect duties"

The two of them boarded the train and began to search up and down the aisles for any signs of Lily's friends. Lily spotted the blonde hair of her best friend since they first boarded the train together and pushed her cart into the compartment.

The head of blonde bolted at Lily and almost knocked her over.

"LILY!"

"KELLY!"

The two friends embraced as they hadn't had the chance to see each other all summer. Owl post was nice, but it just wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

"Hey Petunia. Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" Kelly inquired to Petunia.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Which house do you think I'm going to be in?" Petunia asked.

"Hmm. Not sure. You'll know soon enough though. Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of us. That way if anyone gives you trouble we can help you out," Kelly said.

"Hey Kel, introduce Pet to anyone else that comes in. I have to run up to the front for prefect duties," Lily said, as she turned to leave.

"You're heading up now Lily? Great, I'll come with you," said Remus, poking his head into the compartment.

"Great. Remus, I would like you to meet my sister, Petunia. Pet this is Remus. He is the only nice one of his little clan of friends," Lily explained.

"Nice to meet you, Petunia," Remus said, extending his hand.

"You as well," Petunia replied grasping his hand in return.

"We're off. Be back in a bit, and be good," Lily said as she turned with Remus to head up front.

Petunia had heard Lily go on and on to her parents how great it was for her to be a prefect this year. She knew how hard Lily had worked to get that position. She had always been the perfect child in the family. Petunia wasn't a bad child, it was just that everything came so much easier to Lily no matter how hard Petunia tried. She had always lived in her shadow. She hoped so much that for once she would get something that Lily didn't have. Lily had the grades, the looks, personality, and every guy liked her. Petunia came across a letter once in Lily's room from a boy that called her 'My Lily Flower' numerous times, and he confessed his love for her. When Petunia questioned her on it she merely said that the boy was the biggest git she had ever met and she would never in her life snog him or go out with him. Petunia asked of the boys name and when Lily answered 'James Potter' she nearly spat the name out, and Petunia dropped the subject.

"Who are Remus' friends that Lily doesn't want me to meet?" Petunia asked Kelly. Kelly rolled her eyes while thinking of the correct response to give her.

"Remus' friends are the class clowns of our year. They are always pulling off one prank or another. They are rather funny I think, but you know your sister," Kelly said. Petunia smiled. She did know her sister alright. If something was breaking the rules then it just simply wasn't to be done at all.

"I'm going to go find the loo. Hopefully I won't get lost," Petunia said to Kelly and turned to leave. While walking down the corridor of the train she peaked into the windows of some of the other compartments and saw all the people who were getting reacquainted with their friends after a summer apart. She continued walking, but stopped when she saw three boys in one compartment with a pile of sweets between them.

One had a small, pointed face with small black eyes. He looked twitchy. The other two though made her heart jump. One was absolutely gorgeous with his long black hair. The other one had blue eyes that she would not mind staring into all day. They were the color of the sky on a perfect June day. His black hair was messy like fingers were always running through it. Again, she wouldn't mind running her fingers through that. And his glasses added just the right amount of class to him to make him appear perfect.

"Out for a walk, Petunia?" a voice called from behind her. Petunia spun around to see Remus coming towards her.

"Oh, um, I was, uh," Remus chuckled at her.

"Come on in. I'll introduce you to the gang." Remus pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hey guys. This is Lily's little sister, Petunia," Remus explained. At Lily's name the one with the perfect features perked up. "Petunia, this is Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter." The three boys nodded as their names were said, and at hearing that Lily again got the better hand over Petunia she turned around and ran back to her sisters compartment.


End file.
